thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy
Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Biography Thomas & Friends Thomas first met Jeremy when he was on his way with a group of children from the airport to a picnic. When Jeremy told him how great it was to be a jet plane, Thomas thought that he was boasting about it and decided never to talk to Jeremy ever again. Thomas soon became upset that Jeremy did not have to wait for signals or stop because of cows on the line, but after Jeremy warned him about a thunderstorm, Thomas picked up the children at the picnic and returned to the airport ask Jeremy if the children could have their picnic in his hangar. Jeremy agreed and Thomas then thought of him as a really useful jet plane. Jeremy once took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford back to the Mainland. He helped out on the search for Thomas when he went missing and jet streamed a colorful smoke for the celebration of Great Waterton. In the twentieth season, it is revealed he delivers letters to the North Pole at Christmas. Personality Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Being a light aircrafts, he enjoys being able to tear through the air at speed, see things from the air that others on the ground cannot and not encountering the obstacles that a steam engine might. As such, Jeremy can have quite a proud, inflated view of himself and may inadvertently put down the usefulness of an engine friend by speaking without thinking. Jeremy will shrug off, rarely acknowledge or choose to ignore the many things that his engine friends can do that he cannot. But Jeremy has a very positive nature and is always happy to team up and lend a hand for the benefit of others, completely putting aside his one-upmanship to be a good friend. Technical Details Basis Jeremy is based on a 1963 BAC One-Eleven Airliner. Livery Jeremy is painted white with a blue drop design on the top of his cockpit. Appearances Thomas & Friends * 'Season 10 '- Thomas and the Jet Plane and Sticky Toffee Thomas (does not speak) * 'Season 11 '- Dream On (does not speak), Thomas and the Spaceship (does not speak) and Percy and the Left Luggage (does not speak) * 'Season 12 '- Excellent Emily (does not speak) * 'Season 20 '- Letters to Santa (not named; does not speak) He will appear in the twenty-fourth season. Specials * '2008 '- The Great Discovery (does not speak) Music Videos * 'Season 10 '- H is for Harold, Navigation and There's Always Something New * 'The Great Discovery '- Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader Learning Segments * 'Season 10 '- Who Can Take Them? (cameo) and What Did Harold See? Magazine Stories * '2007 '- Post Train Plane, Airship (does not speak) and Sky Spotting (does not speak) * '2008 '- Percy and the Left Luggage (does not speak) * '2009 '- Luggage Lorry * '2010 '- Ready, Jet Set, Go! * '2011 '- Post Train Plane! * '2013 '- Hover Bother! and Ready, Jet Set, Go! Jeremy also appeared in the magazine story, Take Off with Terence. Books * '2008 '- Jeremy and Thomas and the Jet Plane Trivia * Jeremy is the only character created by Abi Grant that isn't related to Jack and the Pack. * Despite making multipe appearances in the series, Jeremy has only spoken in his debut episode. * Jeremy's Take Along character card features a picture of an ordinary aeroplane instead of Jeremy. * According to the Official Website, Jeremy is the only named plane on Sodor. However, Tiger Moth is also a named plane on the island. * Jeremy has a windscreen covering his eyes. This is presumably so that he can have a better view while flying. * In Jeremy's CGI debut in Letters in Santa, he was not given an actual render and was merely represented by an image of his TrackMaster toy. * Jeremy's face design (eyes where his cockpit window would be) is a standard on most cartoon planes. He is the only aeroplane with this design. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Wood (only sold in the Busy island set) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Boss (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail (normal and metallic)